(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roasting device, and in particular, to a roasting device comprising a body, a bean-roasting chamber, a bean-entering cover, a front frame board, a front cover, connecting members, rear cover, fan, control panel, cooling device.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, there is shown a conventional roasting device comprising a body having a bean-roasting chamber 11 with a front cover 2. A fixed filtering board 3 and a bean-entering cover 4 are also provided to the chamber 11. The lower section of the chamber 11 is provided with manual control switch 6 and indicator 7. The lower section of the chamber 11 is also provided with a collecting tray 1000 for collecting residue in the course of bean roasting. The bottom section of the collecting tray 1000 is provided with a fan 100 for quench the roasted bean 8. A cooling device 15 with a cooling tray 10 provided at the cooling rod 101 is provided to the recessed region 12 of the body 1. The central of the recessed region 12 is provided with a motor 13 such that the axle 131 protruded out of the recessed region. There are drawbacks with respect to the conventional roasting device structure.
For instance, the front cover 2 cannot be rapidly removed or opened and the chamber 11 therefore cannot be cleaned effectively. Secondly the oil fume cannot be reduced and the fume will cause pollution. In other words the conventional roasting device does not provide with an effective filtering apparatus to filter polluted flume. Thirdly, the cooling tray 10 is not secured between the tray 14 and the recessed region 12 and therefore the rotating of the axle 131 will drive the tray 14 and the cooling tray 10. This will cause the cooling rod 101 to be ineffective and the roasted bean 8 cannot be stirred. In other words the cooling rod 101 can only be rotated but cannot stir the roasted bean 8. The cooling effect is not significant. Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a roasting device, which mitigates the above drawbacks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a structure of a roasting device, wherein the bean-roasting chamber can be quickly cleaned and the exhausted gas within the chamber can be forced out and the oil fume particles can be filtered. Thus, the environment pollution is minimized, and the quality of bean roasting can be improved.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.